Leveling-guide
Category:Guides As a new player myself, I've noticed I have a hard time finding places to level alone, or Soloing if you will. I thought I would create my own guide as I went with the places to level effectively. At least to level 30. First Starting Out When you first begin, you will be talked to by an NPC (Non-Player-Character) who will suggest you go speak with another NPC. In Windurst it is Selele, in Bastok it is Gulldago, in San d'Oria it is Alaune. They will give you a series of quests to do. These NPC's are Tutorial NPCs. They teach you things about combat, crafting, socialization in the game, etc. They will send you out to the battlefield to kill things and request you report to them when you are done. It is important you do these. They will give you rewards such as Gil and a token to get your Emperor Band or whichever you choose. Level 4 After level 4 if you die, you will lose Experience Points which means you can delevel. Nobody wants to do that, so you need to be extra careful not to take on anything that is too tough for you to kill. Outside of every city there is a Field Manual and in that field manual there are pages. The pages give you specific enemies to kill within a certain level range. You want to choose the page that is close to your level. At level 4, you cannot be out killing level 11 enemies. Also in the Field Manual, there is a category called "Read about Field Support". If you select that option, there are some items in there that will come in handy in the field. Items such as Refresh and Reraise. Both of those are very important. Also with the manual, you can only do one page per game day. A game minute is 3 seconds, so it's not too long to wait. After level 4, you will start to gain levels slower than before. There is a larger experience points gap in between levels after this. :Places to level *East Sarutabaruta and West Sarutabaruta are great places to level at lower levels. As well as East Ronfaure and West Ronfaure. Stay in these areas until around level 10 and then travel to North Gustaberg or South Gustaberg. Both of those are outside Bastok. Your starting NPC will suggest places for you to go as well. *Valkurm Dunes is a place you will hear a lot about. Once you are level 10, you are able to be a part of Level Sync. Level Syncing is what happens when you get a party and you all become one level. This is popular in the Dunes. At level 10, you are going to want to try and find a party in the Dunes. You can find a party by "Putting up your flag". Go to your menu and select the Party option. The top option there will be "Seek Party" select that one and you will then be seeking a party. Other players will be able to find you and choose you based on your level and job. You will stay in and around the Dunes until about level 20. *Qufim Island is your next place to go. The level sync there will be 20+. You have to be careful there because Wights and Elements will come out at night. By the time you get to the Island, you sould be familiar with your job and should be able to travel to other places as well. Meriphataud Mountains, Buburimu Peninsula, and a few others you can find on the side menu of the wiki under 'Exploring Vana'diel'. I hope you find this guide helpful and I will be adding to it the further up I get. User:Kresaera